Moondance
Moondance is one of the main characters in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders, voiced by Barbara Jean Kearney and by Jean Louisa Kelly. She is a mighty unicorn closely bonded through an Enchanted Jewel called the Moon Stone with her rider and best friend Fallon. Built for speed, Moondance is a thoroughbred princess of unicorns, daughter of Queen Sierra, always ready for exploring. The magical unicorn is very gentle and brings but these same qualities in her Jewel Rider partner, Fallon, who often has a tough exterior. Well paired wth her especially daring rider, they are both graceful, agile and athletic, forming a formidable pair and are practically inseparable on their adventures. In the show "]] Besides Tamara and Princess Gwenevere, Fallon has another best friend. It is Fallon's steed: the mighty unicorn Moondance. They are more at home wandering the Great Forests than being cooped up in the Crystal Palace. Moondance has an aerodynamic saddle special and riding gear to increase speed. With her head and beautiful swirled horn lowered, she looks like a bullet, eating up the kilometers and practically flying through the woods. Moondance is the princess of the unicorns and next in line to assume the position as queen, after her mother Queen Sierra. She has a unique color-swirl horn that sets her apart from the other unicorns. Her horn glows with power when Fallon's Moon Stone is activated. The jewel can also further enhance her natural abilities even more. "]] Moondance pushes herself especially hard for Fallon because the unicorn knows Fallon must work particularly hard to show the Pack she is as competent as they to ride in the service of the Crystal Palace. Fallon gives the appearance of being very tough on the outside but Moondance brings out of her a loving, sensitive, responsible, and capable girl. The two talk to one another all the time. Moondance understands the pressure that Fallon is under being the first girl to be accepted to run with the Pack's wolf riders. But Moondance is very patient and considerate of Fallon as she loves her unconditionally. Behind the scenes Moondance was voiced by Barbara Jean Kearney in the first season and by Jean Louisa Kelly in the second, dubbed over by Sygun Liewald in German. She has been originally named MidnightJewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) and MoonglowEnchanted Jewel Riders Show Bible | The Jewel Riders ArchiveTravel Trees Can't Dance (script)Song of the Rainbow (script)Wizard's Peak (script)The Faery Princess (script) and also MoondancerBadlands original script in the various early versions of the show (sometimes even written as just "Moonthing"). The character that eventually became Moondance was originally conceived as a lion and then as a horse. Art director Greg Autore said: "One of the images shows the original set of animals that were part of the first concept testing from ''Enchanted Camelot'' which became the Princess Gwenevere and Jewel Riders animated TV series. This is a purple lion in keeping with Fallon's color scheme in the show. So, about now you are thinking 'What lion? Fallon rides a blue unicorn!' Well, orginally she did not. Each of the characters had a different animal to ride. But after early concept testing it was decided to go with the unicorn for the girls and make Gwen’s unicorn into a pegasus since girls like horses more. (...) It was eventually decided that giving Fallon a horse was not magical enough so Fallon's horse became a unicorn and Gwen’s horse became a flying unicorn''."Enchanted Camelot | The Jewel Riders Archive Moondance was considered to receive "more clear armor plates like the girls were to have" and an ability to shoot lightning bolts from her Moon Stone in the third cartoon season.Greg Autore and the Toy Design of Jewel Riders - Part Four | The Jewel Riders Archive Legacy In ''Avalon: Web of Magic, there are bonded-creature characters named Moonshadow (a wolf) and Winddancer (a griffin). Moondance also partially inspired the elemental horse Starfire. See also * "Vale of the Unicorns" * List of characters References Category:Main characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Female characters Category:Animals